Since approximately 1980, certain passenger vehicles have been provided with wheel bearings having an outer ring and an inner ring, and having an integrated flange being formed on the outer ring and on the inner ring. The outer ring and the inner ring of the wheel bearing are mounted rotatably with respect to one another by means of two ball rows which are arranged parallel to one another.